fanppgfandomcom-20200214-history
Berserk
She is the leader of the group much like Blossom. She is however the shy one of the group, and the only member that is best friends with a Powerpuff Girl. She is extremely intelligent and talented. Appearance She wears her hair in a messy ponytail held by spiked ribbons in her hair. She wears a black and magenta mini-skirt that comes to her calves with black bike shorts underneath them. A black strapless tube top with a magenta colored bow in the middle. She wears 5" inch black leather boots that stop at the hem of her skirt with silver and gold chains encircled around them. She also wears skull earrings and with four piercings on each ear. She has on wrist-length fingerless black leather biker gloves with black, pink, red, and magenta bracelets on her hands. She also wears a dark red choker with a black heart in the middle with bat wings on the sides. A black mini-jean jacket covers her top with silver and gold chains hanging from the pockets. She also wears a black mini-skirt with a magenta outline with black transparent lace underneath it. A dark pink sleeveless belly shirt with transparent black lace along the sleeves and bottom. She wears 7" inch white high-top high heeled converse that laces up to her knees with black lace. With black fishnet fingerless gloves that comes up the her elbows, a black choker with a gold heart with black diamond wings on each side and piercings all around her ears. Personality Berserk is bossy, moody, oversensitive, vain, and a little bit shy. Berserk is very independent and rarely needs her father or her sisters help in anything. Berserk is very mature and doesn't need to much help. Berserk doesn't need to depend on other people to do her leader job because she is fully capable of doing it on her own. On the other hand, Berserk depends on people for emotional help because she can't manage making love or friendship on her own, basically because she is evil. In one episode Berserk comes to Blossom crying saying she needs some serious help with her insane mood swings. Which was a surprise to the audience because she usually can take care of herself. Berserk is shown to be nice with her loyalty and appreciation to her family. She would do anything to support them in any way. One of the greatest abilities of Berserk is that she makes you feel good about yourself, an example of when Brute had entered in a beauty pageant and she doesn't feel good about herself. While Brat is jealous, Berserk calms Brute down by saying, "Have fun, little sis. You'll do great." Other people in their school can depend on Berserk because she is very loyal and mature. In 5 issues that Berserk have are bossiness, moodiness, oversensitive, vain, and shyness. Berserk is known to be the bossiest because she is the leader and her father raised her to overpower her sisters and others. In one instance, Brat and Brute are sick and tired of Berserk and decide to leave their father and older sibling. Berserk is also known to be very moody. This is because she was born a little bit crazy because of her name Berserk. On the other hand, she sometimes changes her mood to be either crazy, sad, angry, kind, or happy. Berserk can be oversensitive at times if a rival calls her a nasty name she probably would burst out in solid tears. She is also very vain like her counterpart Blossom is. She mostly spends her free time in the mirror, brushing her hair or putting makeup on. The last one: shyness. Berserk shows her shy personality in the upcoming episode, Little Miss Superpowers. Berserk is loyal, dependable, adaptable, and responsive at times. She and Blossom and Brick are best friends. Powers/Abilities *'Spit Breath:' Unlike Blossom's Ice Breath,in this attack she opens her mouth and a bunch of spit will rise off her tongue and hit something or someone *'Pathokinesis': can feel and manipulate emotions *'Superhuman Strength:' Can lift 20,000 times her own weight *'Invulnerability: '''She is immune to attacks like the others *'Acid Rays:' Can shoot acid out of her hands *'Pyrokinetic Constructs': can shape her fire into anything she wishes *'Superhuman Intellect:' In combat, she plans before attacking. Brute starts attacking with no plan whatsoever, and Brat always looks for somebody to tell her what to do *'Superhuman Logic: This may go with intellect, she is very logical. *'''Laser Beams: She has the ability to shoot pink lasers out of her eyes *'Fire Breath: '''Can breath fire out of her mouth as well as ice *'Linguistics:' Like Blossom she had displayed vast amounts of knowledge of different languages *'Lightning Bolts:' Able to create high powered amounts of lightning by rubbing her hands together *'Microscopic Vision:' Can see microscopic organisms *'Telescopic Vision:' Can see things extremely far away *'Superhuman Negotiation Skills:' Able to negotiate with anything and anybody *'Superhuman Mimicry:' Being able to mimic any if not all superpowers *'Inferno Hurricane:' Able to create huge hurricane out of fire *'Atmokinesis': the ability to create/control/manipulate any and all forms of the weather without limitations *'Pyrokinesis': the ability to create/control/manipulate any and all forms of fire without limitations *'Fire Balls: Able to make perfect spheres of ice *'''Future Trails: Able to see a person or object will go, nobody knows she has this power *'Writer: '''She can write in any language without any training *'Telekinesis:' She can move people and objects with her mind. She is the most experienced *'Telepathy:' Can talk to people, animals and objects through her mind links and read several peoples minds at once *'Super Hacker:' Can hack into any database in the universe with ease *'Telescopic Vision: The ability to see in far off distances, such as space *'''Mircoscopic Vision: Ability to see in acute details of various items, ie like a microscope *'Absolute Immortality:' Like Blossom and her sisters, she and her sisters also possess immortality. They all stop aging whenever they choose, they can never get ill or die and any wounds that inflicted are automatically healed within nanoseconds; she cannot age past her 23 birthday *'X-Ray Vision': can see through solid objects *'Weapon Creation:' She can create weapons out anything *'Astral Projection:' She can go to sleep and will her soul to move around at freewill *'Cosmic Awareness: '''She is aware of everything that is going on in the universe all at the same time *'Invisibility''' - become invisible to the naked eye for an unlimited amount of time *'Teleportation' - Can transport anywhere at anytime with no limit *'Photographic Memory': power to automatically memorize everything by sight, sound, smell, touch, and taste *'Superhuman Reflexes': can dodge anything with accurate persision *'Superhuman Regeneration Factor': The ability to be able to regenerate from life-threatening wounds or from a cellular level *'Superhuman Endurance': Can survive extreme amounts of powers to a particular level *'Superhuman Condition': Exceed the natural physical and mental limit *'Superhuman Stamina': exert oneself supernaturally long periods without tiring *'Superhuman Hearing': can hear from thousands of miles away and underneath surfaces *'Superhuman Vision': ability to see from thousands of miles away with ease *'Superhuman Durability': have supernaturally dense body-tissue *'Superhuman Memory: '''can remember things as far back as the day she was born in complete detail *'Underwater Breathing': ability to breathe underwater for an unlimited amount of time *'Shapeshifting': can change into anything and anybody without limitation *'Superhuman Flexibility': She is extremely flexible *'Divinity': possess divine powers *'Cosmic Awareness': be aware of anything that affects the her on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect her in any way or even somebody talking about her *'Cosmic Knowledge': have vast amounts of knowledge about the universe *'Danger Intuition': can sense any and all types of danger *'Intuitive Aptitude': Instantly understand the workings of anything no matter how simple or complex *'Dimensional Awareness': Detect cross-dimensional portals or barriers *'Supernatural Knowledge': have knowledge on everything and anything having to do with the supernatural *'Dimensional Vision': see other dimensions *'Illusion Awareness': be aware if one's surroundings are false *'Illusion Manipulation': create and manipulate illusions *'Shapeshifting Awareness': see through shapeshifting disguises *'Combustion Inducement': she can make anything in any given area combust into flames *'Blue Fire Manipulation': she can create, shape and manipulate blue flames, which are far more hot and intense than ordinary orange fire. The blue flames are of such color due to either the intense temperature or it possesses mythical properties *'Blue Fire Attacks: she can attack using blue fire at will *'''Blue Fire Ball Projection: she can project blue fire from hands at will *'Blue Fire Breath': she can breath out blue fire from her mouth and nose *'Blue Fire Constructs': she can create anything out of blue fire with ease *'Blue Fire Generation': she can generate blue fire *'Cosmic Fire Manipulation': she can manipulate cosmic flames that are given off from comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, nebula's, quasars, suns, and solar winds. These mighty flames can burn in space without the need of the consumption of oxygen, and the intensity is so high, they can completely vaporize any matter without leaving byproducts such as ash. She can select what she want to burn and what not to *'Cosmic Fire Absorption': she can absorb the cosmic fire if it nearby or attacking her *'Cosmic Fire Attacks': she can attack with the use of cosmic fire *'Cosmic Fire Generation': she can generate cosmic fire if she has intense concentration and focus *'Cosmo-Pyrokinetic Constructs': she can create anything out of the cosmic-fire that she generates at will *'Cosmic Fire Mimicry': she can mimic cosmic fire *'Dark Fire Manipulation': she can manipulate dark flames, both in nature and color; usually black, which is inextinguishable by normal means. The flames are also far more intense than normal flames, they can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely no byproduct that not even ashes, and even smother and burn normal fire and water. Dark flames do not just burn, they can incinerate everything, even normal flames themselves *'Dark Fire Attacks': she can use the dark fire in attacks against an enemy *'Dark Fire Breath': she can breath dark fire from her mouth and nose *'Dark Fire Constructs': she can create anything out the dark fire *'Dark Fire Calling': she can call forth the spirits of the dead *'Destruction': dark fire can usually be associated with absolute destruction *'Pain Inducement': she can induce an unbearable amount of absolute pain onto a person or being at will from the dark fire *'Reanimation': she reanimate corpses with the use of dark fire *'Resurrection': she can resurrect people and entities with dark fire *'Dark Fire Summoning': she can summon beings from hell/the dead with dark fire constructs *'Ultimate Burning': she can burn anything into nothing with the use of dark fire *'Umbra-Pyroportation': she can use the dark fire through teleportation *'Esoteric Flame Manipulation': she can control over esoteric flames that have magical properties, and are able to use it for various purposes, such as enhancing their physique, healing, teleportation, etc... *'Age Shifting': she can shift her age with the use of esoteric flames *'Emotion Manipulation': she can manipulate emotions with ease *'Supernatural Condition': she can achieve this with esoteric flames *'Invulnerability': she is invulnerable to anything and everything *'Magic': can use a high level amount of magic *'Spell Casting': she can cast spells with esoteric fire *'Esoteric Fire Absorption': she can absorb esoteric flames with ease *'Summoning via magic flames': she can summon anything and everything *'Pyromancy': she can use of esoteric flames in order to use magic *'Pyrokinetic Creature Creation': she can create/manipulate and control creatures that she creates from esoteric flames *'Explosive Fire Manipulation': she can create fire that explodes or turns anything that the fire burns into a ticking time bomb. Whatever the her flames come into contact with starts to burn then explodes in an incredible volatile manner *'Fire Embodiment': she is literally the embodiment of fire *'Grand Flame Manipulation': she can create flames that can grant Semi-Immortality or be used for Mass-Resurrection. She can also generate extremely hot flames able to incinerate stone into dust. She can heal the wounded, the dying and those who have been put under evil spells *'Green Fire Manipulation': she can create green flames more intense than blue fire. The flames are this color due to oxygen changes or because of myth. This fire is harder to control due to increased heat and intensity. In some unnatural uses, this fire can be ignited under water. Despite this the fires can be used for Healing if the she wishes it to *'Aquatic Adaptation': she can create fire underwater *'Green Fire Attacks': she can use green fire in her attacks *'Green Fire Constructs': she has the ability to create anything and everything out of green fire *'Hell-Fire Manipulation': she can generate and manipulate the mystical flames of hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in someway noticeably unusual. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the planes of hell itself. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. She can even use reanimation or resurrection via summoning the damned and/or demonic *'Torment Inducement': she can induce frightening amounts of torment and agony with the use of the hell-fire *'Soul Mutilation': she is able to mutilate people or entities souls with the use of the hell fire *'Holy Fire Manipulation': she can create, shape and manipulate holy flames, which are especially effective against evil and demons and are inextinguishable by normal means. It may also trap and/or immobilize angels or demons, rather than killing them outright. The color of the flames varies, but usually blue, white, or the normal if light shades of fire. Some flames can have different properties and abilities such as summoning spirits of the deceased back to the world of living. Since she is very strong and of a high level she has obtained and/or gained this ability of Resurrection via Summoning the deceased and/or Angels from Heaven *'Psychic Flame Manipulation': she can create and manipulate psychic flames, allowing herself to burn away thoughts and minds and manifest psionic energy and constructs to cause damage to the mind that fire would to the body *'Pyric-Spectrum Manipulation': she can manipulate different types of fire that can have different types of effects/properties. She can manipulate a special golden flame that can have healing effects *'Rainbow Fire Manipulation': since she is so powerful, she also has the power over rainbow fire; the rarest, purest, if not the strongest form that allows her to create and manipulate beautiful multi-colored flames, and/or have the ability to control all the colors of flame separately. Normally just a aesthetic, if done through some supernatural source, rainbow fire may have varied supernatural properties not normally seen in regular fire, but exactly which effects it has, is hard to determine due to its rarity *'Rainbow Fire Generation': she can generate rainbow fire with ease *'Rainbow Fire Attacks:' she can attack with the use of rainbow fire at will *'Rainbow Fire Ball Projection': she can project a large ball of pure rainbow fire and hurl at the enemy *'Rainbow Fire Stream Projection': she can project a large stream of pure rainbow fire and will it to either wrap around enemies or other constructs *'Rainbow Fire Constructs': she can create anything out her rainbow fire with no difficulty *'Color Manipulation': she can manipulate the colors of the fire itself *'Spiritual Flame Manipulation': she can generate and manipulate spiritual flames, in order to burn down souls and make herself stronger with each soul she burns *'Spiritual Weaponry': since she can control the spiritual flames at will, she can also create weapons out of it *'White Fire Manipulation': she can generate and manipulate a white flame of higher heat and intensity that can incinerate objects in a matter of seconds. This flame can also have magical properties when mixed with magic *'White Fire Breath': she is able to breath white fire from both her mouth and nose *'White Fire Constructs': she can create anything out of white fire *'White Fireball Projection': she is able to project white fireballs at opponents *'White Heat Vision': she can shoot white fire from her eyes *'Ash Manipulation:' she can control and manipulate ash *'Chaos Manipulation': since fire is considered a wild, chaotic element; which can explain her temper *'Electricity Manipulation': she can manipulate the atoms in different ways *'Plasma Manipulation': she can manipulate the atoms in different ways *'Fire Immunity': she is naturally is resistant to fire *'Thermal Resistance': she can resist all temperatures and cannot be seen with heat seeking objects *'Heat Manipulation': she can control, generate and manipulate heat *'Ice-Fire Manipulation': she can control and manipulate a mixture of both ice and fire *'Molecular Acceleration': she can accelerate the molecules in an organism causing them explode from the inside out *'Omnicombustion': she can make anything and anyone combust on the spot leaving nothing at all in its place *'Smoke Manipulation': since smoke always follows the flame; can control and manipulate smoke *'Soot Manipulation': she can control and manipulate soot *'Spark Manipulation': she can create, control and manipulate sparks that ignites the fire *'Fire Generation': she can automatically create fire *'Quantity Manipulation': she can manipulate and control the amount and value of fire *'Fire Absorption': she can absorb fire of any type and level *'Electrical Resistance': she is completely resistant from electricity by super-heating the air, creating an Air Lens to block off the electricity *'Fire Augmentation:' she can enhance her powers of fire with ease *'Fire Aura': she has a blazing aura thanks to her control over fire *'Fire Empowerment': she can grow stronger when there is fire in or near the area *'Fire Mimicry': she can mimic fire; usually with her temper making herself light up in flames *'Fire Portal Creation': she can create portals using fire *'Fire Transformation': she can transform with the use of fire *'Fire Transmutation': she can transmutate into anything with the use of fire *'Firestorm Creation': she can create an intense storm of pure fire *'Flame Shield': she can create a shield of pure fire to block oncoming attacks from all directions *'Inflammation': she can ingulf anything, including herself in fire *'Healing Fire': she can heal herself and others with fire *'Pyrokinetic Combat': she can fight using her fire *'Pyrokinetic Regeneration': she can regenerate herself with her fire *'Pyroportation': she can teleport using fire *'Burning': she can burn anything including non-flammable objects/items *'Melting': she can melt anything *'Heat Transferral:' she can transfer her own heat into others and never lose heat whilst doing it *'Ultimate Burning': she can burn anything completely into nothing *'Incineration': she can incinerate anything and anybody into pure ash *'Fire Attacks': she can attack with pure, hot fire *'Flame Solidification': she can make flames into a solid state *'Pyrokinetic Constructs': she can create weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants *'Pyrokinetic Telekinesis': she can move/lift fire at nearly any speed *'Pyrokinetic Flight': she can project a flame from their bodies. She can project a huge amount of fire to increase speed, a small amount for simple levitation or propel themselves without taking flight at all *'Pyrokinetic Surfing': she can controls the fire in a way that increases their ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting them abilities she otherwise lack or allowing them to ignore normally *'Cryokinesis: '''Since the ice is just another form of water, she is able to manipulate and generate ice at will, the same way she does with the water *'Snow Manipulation:' As snow is also another form of water, she is able to manipulate snow at will, like she does with water and ice *'Cryokinetic Combat': she can fight with any form of combat with her ice powers *'Cryokinetic Invisibility': she can turn herself and others invisbile with the use of ice *'Cryokinetic Regeneration': she is able to regenerate herself and others with ice *'Cryoportation': she can teleport using ice *'Cryostasis': she can freeze cells, whole tissues, or any other substances susceptible to damage caused by chemical reactivity or time by cooling to sub-zero temperatures to preserve them. This is because at low enough temperatures, any enzymatic or chemical activity which might cause damage to the material in question is effectively stopped *'Ice Aura': thanks to her cryokinetic abilities she has a pale, icy blue aura *'Ice Empowerment': she can become stronger when near ice *'Ice Healing': she is able to heal herself and others with ice *'Ice Mimicry': she can mimic ice *'Ice Transmutation': she is able to transmutate anything from ice *'Dark Ice Manipulation': she is able to create and manipulate the darkest aspect of ice that is straight from the darkest fears sentient mind has about winter, ice and arctic areas, including the fears of treacherous ice breaking, burying/devouring, damaging or tripping the victim in downright malicious ways. Dark ice doesn't just freeze, it crushes and shatters all things, including regular ice *'Blizzard Creation': she can create blizzards *'Darkness Manipulation': she can manipulate and control the darkness from dark ice *'Famine Inducement': she can induce famine with the use of dark ice *'Ice Generation': she is able to generate ice *'Insanity Inducement': can induce insanity with the use of dark ice *'Phantasm Manipulation': she is able to commune with other worldly spirits and control them and their energies to any extent. She is also able induce great amounts of fear into the hearts of others and use spirits to cause great chaos. She can even control the souls of others when they are dead *'Storm Creation': can create storms *'Weather Manipulation': she can manipulate and control the weather to her own comfort *'Demon Ice Manipulation': she can generate and manipulate the mystical demonic ice, which cannot be melted by mortal means, drawn straight from the darkest fears sentient mind has about winter, ice and arctic areas, including the fears of treacherous ice breaking, burying/devouring, damaging or tripping the victim in malicious awareness. Demonic Ice can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from hell. She can even use Reanimation or Resurrection via Summoning the damned and/or Demons. *'Demon Ice Attacks': she can form attacks with demonic ice *'Demon Ice Breath': she can breath demon ice from her mouth and nose *'Demon Ice Infusion': she is able to infuse herself and others with demon ice *'Formulated Demon Ice Blasts': she can concentrate and shoot out demonic ice blasts from her body *'Demon Ice Combat': she fight with demonic ice *'Demon Ice Constructs': she is able to construct anything out demonic ice *'Ice Embodiment:' she is the embodiment of pure ice *'Ice Magic': by using ice to perform magical activities *'Pure Ice Manipulation': she is able to create and manipulate pure ice *'Snow Manipulation': she can manipulate and control snow *'Sub-Zero Rain': she can create sub-zero rain aka ice *'Air Manipulation': she can manipulate and control the density of the air *'Cold Immunity': she is naturally immune to the cold *'Crystal Manipulation': Ice is a type of crystal *'Reflection Manipulation': she is able to manipulate and create reflections from both water and ice *'Thermal Manipulation': she can create and manipulate the thermal temperature of the ice *'Ultimate Freeze': she can freeze anything and anyone withou difficulty *'Water Manipulation': she can manipulate and create water in all forms *'Cryo-Phasing': she can combine intangibility and ice powers to freeze the objects she passes through them *'Cold Energy Manipulation': can control and manipulate cold energy around her and others *'Frostbite': to freeze anything to atomic level making it fragile *'Cellular Disintegration': by causing frostbites that cannot be repaired *'Burrowing': with choice between simply gliding through ice or leaving tunnel *'Efficacy Manipulation': including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness of the ice *'Cryokinetic Constructs': can create anything out of ice *'Cryo-Telekinesis': she can move/lift ice at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. She can even do this on vacuum of space if she has way to survive the experience *'Cryokinetic Surfing': she can use the ice in order to travel *'Elemental Flight': can fly using ice *'Ice Attacks': she can create/manipulate ice in any and all forms of attacks *'Cryo Bomb Generation': Create bombs/explosions of ice/cold *'Expanding Ice Bolts': Project ice/cold that expands rapidly on contact with an object *'Formulated Ice Blasts': Release blasts of ice/cold in a form of a creature or object *'Freeze Vision': Emit ice/cold from one's eyes *'Frozen Surface': Cause surfaces to freeze *'Hand Blasts:' Release ice/cold blasts from hands *'Ice Ball Projection': Create and launch spheres of ice/cold *'Ice Beam Emission': Release beams of ice/cold *'Ice Blast': Release ice/cold over a specific target area *'Ice Bolt Projection': Release low powered projectiles of ice/cold *'Ice Breath': Discharge ice/cold blasts from mouth *'Ice Bullets': Fire in short sequence over a wide area *'Ice Infusion': Empower and energize anything touched or used or usually a weapon with ice/cold *'Ice Wave Emission': Send out a wave of ice/cold that repels everything *'Missile Generation': Create missiles of ice/cold *'Obscured Attacks': Channel attacks through a medium *'Omnidirectional Ice Waves': Send out a wave of ice/cold in all directions *'Reflective Attacks': Release attacks of ice/cold that can bounce off of any surface *'Scatter Shot:' Release ice/cold blasts that split into multiple fragments *'Sword Beam Emission': Release ice/cold blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons *'Wave Motion Blast': Launch a massive wave of ice/cold *'Zap''': A tiny short release of ice/cold to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive Relationships Brute (Sister) Brat (Sister) Oppressor Plutonium (Father) Blossom (Best Friend) Buttercup (Enemy) Bubbles (Enemy) Brick (Best Friend) Boomer (Enemy) Butch (Enemy) Blaze (RRKB) (Boyfriend) Gallery Berserk/Gallery Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Friends Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Character Category:Female Characters Category:Counterparts Category:Main Characters